Trachie17 Tennyson
Trachie17 Tennyson (user: trachie17) is the daughter of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto and she first appeared in Majestic Guardians Season 1 in the episode Revenge of Charmcaster. She has a evil twin sister who she despises and on occasion they tend to get along. Other members of her family are Kevin Levin (her uncle), Gwen Tennyson (her aunt), Kenny 'Ken' Tennyson (her brother), Max Tennyson (her greatgrandfater) and Carl and Sandra Tennyson (her grandparents). Role in Revenge of Charmcaster: When trachie17 first met the Magestic Guardian they got off to a little rough start. But quickly got over it. When her rival and arch enemy, Charmcaster goes after her and eventually attacks the Sylvia household and she and the Magestic Guardian battles her. When the battle is over she gets ready to leave and tells the others if they ever needed her call her. Appearance: trachie17 has Dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist called the Ultimatrix. Powers: Other than the aliens she has from the Ultimatrix is her ghost powers. She got them the same way one of her friend's Danny Fenton did but not in the Fenton Portal but her dad's own portal. Ben got addicted to ghost hunting after a talk with Jack Fenton and he and Julie have been doing it besides fighting Aliens ever since. She is potrayed by Emily Osment from Hannah Montana (although this is only in the author's imagination). Trivia: On her profile she appears to have a boyfriend named Seamus Finnigan from the Harry Potter Series. She also has a secret crush on Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. ~After Ben and Julie got into ghost fighting they made a ghost portal like the Fentons have and when it was all built the portal failed to work and trachie17 decided to go into the portal and transformed into trachie17 Phantom. ~One day when her high school was taking a major test that determind her future trachie17 found the answers after battling a ghost she then found herself in a horrible future where she ruled the world as trachie17 Phantom and she lost her parents, her sister and her two best friends Jessy Krellborn and Seamus Finnigan. Eventually she fought back and saved everyone in time. She never told anyone about her possible future except for her parents, her clone Tanya and her friends Ash Ketchum and Danny. It is said though that she may be romantically involved with Danny's future self Dan Phamtom. Of course this may just be a rumor that spread in the ghost zone. ~She has a 12 year old clone named Tanya who was created by Mr. Pewterschmidt ( from the animated sitcom, Family Guy) but she now lives with trachie17 and her family. ~In a failed attempt to kill every last Tennyson in a story called trachie17stasia. Dan Phantom tried with all his might to kill trachie17 who was going under the name Tanya. He was eventually defeated by trachie17 and Seamus. ~She also has an alter ego named trachie17hyde in a failed experiment to find a way to control good and evil but she then sacrifices herself to kill the Hyde form but then comes back to life. She hides her hyde formula tucked away in a place only she and her friends know about. She will use it whenever she is in desperate need. ~Even though she is potrayed by Emily Osment who was in Hannah Montana. Her live action version is Selena Gomez (Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place). Although this is only in the author's imagination. ~She reappeared in Time Again in Majestic Guardians Season 4. ~ It could be possible that she travelled from the future like Korra, considering in the events of the Majestic Guardians story, her aunt Gwen Tennyson, her parents and her uncle are still teenagers then. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:OC